Halloween Party 2019
The Halloween Party 2019 was a party on Club Penguin Rewritten. It was confirmed on the What's New Blog. This party allowed players to transform into a Living Sled with the Sled Maker 3000. Storyline Two weeks before the party started, Gary the Gadget Guy had an idea to turn the Night of the Living Sled (series) into reality to scare penguins for Halloween. He wanted to create a machine that transforms penguins into Living Sleds from the series. From there Gary spent the next two weeks creating the Sled Maker 3000 in his Secret Laboratory. Once the Sled Maker 3000 was complete, Gary decided to conduct his first experiment on a Pink penguin with the player present. The experiment ends up going wrong with the penguin becoming an evil sled and Gary and the player flee to the Book Room. Despite the machine turning penguins evil, Gary decides to let players use it anyway, but he gives them a warning before using it. On Halloween, Herbert P. Bear took over and tried to force everyone to be sleds, with The Sledpocalypse. Near the end of the party, Gary was on the server Blizzard and gathered with EPF Agents at the EPF Command Room. Many of the agents were aware that Herbert was on Sleet at the same time. Gary then told the agents: The agents asked if Gary would be confronting Herbert with them, to which Gary responded: A confrontation then occurred where Herbert was chased by the sleds towards the west of the island. Herbert eventually went into hiding after one last push of the sleds at the Ski Village.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9sPo5XOZ5fUhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=660_cstakao Before Herbert left, he promised that the penguins would not see the last of him. Items Free Items Others See page: Halloween Party Interface Stamps The following stamps were also available to collect during this party: Trivia *There was originally not going to be any construction before the party.https://imgur.com/a/8WOS3Rq *It was confirmed by Hagrid that the previously removed Monster Mash Stamp will be reintroduced with this party, and the Trick-or-treat Stamp last seen at the Halloween Party 2018.https://imgur.com/a/Yu726zr **However, while the Trick-or-treat stamp returned, the Monster Mash stamp did not come back for unknown reasons. *The path to the Hidden Dojo Room (which led to the Dojo Pathway and Serene Springs) was blocked off during this party. *A Halloween Candy Hunt began on October 31, the beginning of the second week of the party. *It is the first Halloween party to coincide with an anniversary party. *The rooms were originally going to be just black and white without any decorations, similar to the style of the Night of the Living Sled (series). There was also originally going to be a transition somewhere in the party similar to the ones in the series.https://twitter.com/tim_rollinson/status/1187540610313572352 *If you have 20 players as sleds in a room, the room will turn black and white. Gallery Sneak Peeks Halloween Party 2019 Homepage Sneak Peek.png|A sneak peek of the homepage shown on the blog. Sled Sneak Peek.png|A sneak peek posted by Hagrid on Discord. Homepage/Login Screen Halloween Party 2019 Homepage.png|Homepage 1 Halloween Party 2019 Homepage 2.png|Homepage 2 Halloween Party 2019 Login Screen.png|Login Screen Construction Halloween Party 2019 construction Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Halloween Party 2019 construction Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Halloween Party 2019 construction Plaza.png|Plaza Halloween Party 2019 construction Town.png|Town Rooms Halloween Party 2019 Beach.png|Beach Halloween Party 2019 Beacon.png|Beacon Halloween Party 2017 Boiler Room.png|Boiler Room Halloween Party 2019 Book Room.png|Book Room Halloween Party 2017 Cave Mine.png|Cave Mine Halloween Party 2019 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Halloween Party 2019 Cove.png|Cove Halloween Party 2017 Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Halloween Party 2017 Dark Chamber lit up.png|Dark Chamber Halloween Party 2017 Dark Swamp.png|Dark Swamp Halloween Party 2019 Dock.png|Dock Halloween Party 2019 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Halloween Party 2019 Dojo.png|Dojo Halloween Party 2019 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Halloween Party 2019 Forest.png|Forest Halloween Party 2017 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Halloween Party 2019 Haunted House Entrance.png|Haunted House Entrance Halloween Party 2019 Haunted House.png|Haunted House Halloween Party 2019 Iceberg.png|Iceberg (first day) Halloween Party 2019 Iceberg Tipped.png|Iceberg (first day, tipped) Halloween Party 2018 Iceberg.png|Iceberg (after Club Penguin 14th Anniversary Party ended) Halloween Party 2019 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Halloween Party 2019 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Halloween Party 2017 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Halloween Party 2019 Mine.png|Mine Halloween Party 2019 Monster Room.png|Monster Room Halloween Party 2018 Night Club.png|Night Club Halloween Party 2019 Ninja Hideout.png|Ninja Hideout Halloween Party 2017 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Halloween Party 2019 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Halloween Party 2019 Plaza.png|Plaza Halloween Party 2017 Recycling Plant.png|Recycling Plant Halloween Party 2019 Secret Lab.png|Secret Laboratory Halloween Party 2018 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Halloween Party 2019 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Halloween Party 2019 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Halloween Party 2017 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Halloween Party 2019 Stadium.png|Stadium Halloween Party 2019 Swamp Maze.png|Swamp Maze Halloween Party 2019 Town.png|Town Halloween Party 2019 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Iceberg Halloween Party 2018 Iceberg 1.png|Stage 1 Halloween Party 2018 Iceberg 2.png|Stage 2 Halloween Party 2018 Iceberg 3.png|Stage 3 Halloween Party 2018 Iceberg 4.png|Stage 4 Halloween Party 2018 Iceberg 5.png|Stage 5 Map Map Halloween 2017.png|Map Other Beacon Telescope Halloween.png|The Beacon Telescope Halloween Party 2018 Cove Binoculars.png|The Cove Binoculars Halloween Party 2019 Early Town.jpg|Earlier version of the Town. The Sled is Behind You.png|Scrapped transition. Halloween Party 2019 Splash art.jpg|Splash art. Videos Club Penguin Rewritten Halloween Party Trailer SWF Music *Main theme *Beach, Beacon, Iceberg *Boiler Room, Gift Shop, Recycling Plant *Book Room, Coffee Shop, Dojo, Lodge Attic, Mine, Ski Lodge *Cove *Dark Chamber, Swamp Maze *Dark Swamp *Dance Lounge, Lighthouse *Forest, Haunted House Entrance *Haunted House *Monster Room *Night Club *Pizza Parlor *Secret Laboratory *Ski Hill References Category:Halloween Party 2019 Category:2019